As wireless communication systems such as LTE systems mature and their network deployment evolve, network operators would like to reduce the cost of the communication network and/or maintenance of the communication network. One technique to reduce the cost of the network may be to reduce the channel bandwidth and data rate used to communicate with devices on the network. For example, a portion of the channel bandwidth rather than the entire channel bandwidth may be supported by the devices in the network and/or the network itself when communication with such devices. Unfortunately, current wireless communication systems do not support providing information such as channel information including control channel information, uplink information, downlink information, and the like on a reduced channel bandwidth.